The invention relates to two cycle internal combustion engines with vertically in-line cylinders, and more particularly to simple and significantly cost-reduced fuel delivery structure therefor.
The invention arose during development efforts directed toward two cycle internal combustion marine engines having three cylinders vertically in-line. In the prior art, each cylinder has its own carburetor which supplies fuel through a respective reed block into the crankcase. The carburetor throttles are connected to each other by throttle linkage. This system is costly because of the expense of three separate carburetors. Furthermore, tuning requires not only synchronization of all three carburetors through the linkage, but also three sets of adjustments, e.g. three separate idle mixture adjustment screws, three choke linkages, etc.
The present invention provides a simple and effective solution to the above noted problems, and provides a significant cost reduction. A single intake manifold services all three cylinders, and a single fuel delivery device on the manifold delivers fuel to all of the cylinders. The invention eliminates the extra carburetors, the complicated linkage system, the extra adjustments, etc.